


世代如狮子尾巴上的毛

by leviski



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski
Summary: 一个黄文





	世代如狮子尾巴上的毛

一

十三岁的时候，他和赫菲斯提昂在毯子下分享了第一个吻。这个吻几乎是纯洁的，也就是说，他们那时还没分化，身体在方方面面都像小孩，由于他们一起接受训练什么的，亚历山大模糊地把这个吻当做一种友情的证明。  
只是没过多久他自己就变了。亚历山大恼怒地趴在地上，适应着猫科动物的视角和色觉，还有鼻子间突然浓重的气味，他很不高兴地看了看自己的爪子和尾巴，在这个年纪，他还没长出鬃毛，腿很短，肚皮上全是细绒，他试着走了几步，就摔倒在地面上。赫菲斯提昂用两只手把他拎起来放上膝盖，轻揉他因为第一次转换发疼的骨头。“所以你是一头狮子，”他听起来很高兴，“看看你，你漂亮极了。”  
亚历山大觉得，不自主地变成动物（他们说等他长大后就能够自己控制）和拥有兽类的发情期，这两件丧失为人尊严的事，使他足够忧愁，因而在这个春夏之交疯狂掉毛。这么说他分化成不用生产的那一类了，他大脑的一部分对此没什么反应，这种分化基本不影响继承，他有好几个祖先就是另一种，最后给自己找了丈夫，但是另一方面，他隐隐希望赫菲斯提昂和自己分化成同类，他会有更优雅流畅的皮毛。总的来说，作为一头十几岁的孩子都能抱起来的狮子，他想得很多，掉毛也掉得很多，由于不适应猫科动物的身体，目前也无法和好朋友进行交流，他感到一阵难以言喻的痛苦。而露着肚皮躺在赫菲斯提昂腿上这一事实让他剧烈挣扎起来。  
但赫菲斯提昂紧紧地抱住了他，他的胸膛是有点柔软的，属于孩子的一种柔软，他的手则有了少年人到成年之间的灵巧，在他的下巴和后背挠动着，亚历山大立刻软化成一滩。他把脑袋枕在赫菲斯提昂肩膀上，爪子搭在他胸前，毛茬刺进对方深色的鬈发里，在平时睡觉的时候，他们的头发纠缠到一起。亚历山大放松下来，想着什么也不会改变。  
如果他仔细想想的话，就会意识到不对劲——赫菲斯提昂比他大一点，但是当他们的同伴争先恐后地变成羚羊，豹子和狼，并具有种种动物的脾性后，他还是优雅地成长着，亚历山大也许有所察觉，但每次都告诉自己想多了。

 

 

他和父亲的关系从来说不上有多好（腓力是头野牛，谁能想到呢），又过了几年，奥林匹娅斯开始催促他找一个伴侣，希望他远离他“不男不女”的同伴，亚历山大发了一通脾气，穿过宫殿往自己的房间跑去。转换发生得突如其来，没等准备好他就又变得四肢着地，由于愤怒，他的爪子伸得很长，把刚才穿在身上的衣服撕得了下来。现在他既没法开门，又不愿意回去，也不想四处游荡，他到底还属于比较凶猛的一类动物，吓到别人没什么好处，于是他在自己的门边上趴下了。  
一双手捡起被他撕碎的衣服，赫菲斯提昂的声音响了起来。“你这是怎么啦？”  
他蹲下来，抬起亚历山大的脑袋，很关切地问道。  
亚历山大盯着他衣服底下修长的大腿——毫无疑问，是人类少年的大腿，而不是其他有毛哺乳动物的——大脑一阵没由来的发懵，他想问为什么所有人都不希望他保持这个样子，又想问为什么他还保持着这个样子，只有亚历山大自己被扔进身体变化和成人的漩涡里，只有他自己变成这样:四脚着地，浑身长毛，救命啊他甚至要完全适应了，他开始用这个身体追花园里的鸟和兔子，并把掉下的毛囤积起来了，赫菲斯提昂不止一次从床底清理出他团起来的毛球，就好像亚历山大是他养的猫一样。也许他自己也喜欢这样，头几次转化很痛苦时赫菲斯提昂会抱着他，一边揉他，一边梳理他的毛，以此希望亚历山大好受一点，他们就这样在赫菲斯提昂的床上睡着。  
照其他人的说法，亚历山大和他的朋友们好像完成了一项人生要务一样，而赫菲斯提昂被远远地抛下了，可亚历山大不这么觉得，他觉得自己才是被抛下的那个。有时候他醒来重新变成人形，就在赫菲斯提昂的床上静静观察他，做着比较，他自己的肌肉渐渐拉长成形，赫菲斯提昂也变得比以前强壮了，但还保留着那些无性化的特征:光滑的头发，饱满的嘴唇，精细的眼睛和睫毛。他觉得懊恼，因为赫菲斯提昂确实是越来越漂亮了，他也越来越难以想象他会变成什么动物。  
但是赫菲斯提昂就是赫菲斯提昂，狮子亚历山大想。  
他想要钻进他怀里，但现在他长得太大了。  
“你这样我没办法把你搬进去。”  
狮子的尾巴朝右边甩了两下，这是“我没事”的意思。  
“我不这么觉得。”赫菲斯提昂抬起他的爪子，亚历山大给了他一个有气无力的眼神。“来吧，快点起来，”他说，“你想到外面转转吗？”  
亚历山大眼睛亮了亮，他爬起来，赫菲斯提昂瞥见他下身的硬挺，睁大了眼睛。“呃……”他说，“需要我帮你找条狗之类的吗？”  
亚历山大愠怒地咬了咬他的手。  
目前他还可以放着不管，但随着时间推移，之后每次转化这种情况都会更加严重，直到他不得不像奥林匹娅斯说的那样找到伴侣。  
他叹了口气，古代史诗可没教他怎么对付这个，他想人类可能是中途才变成这样的，而不是一开始就如此。“世代如落叶”，荷马吟唱着，那些半人半神的祖先也好像也没有半人半兽的烦恼，否则他就该说世代如掉毛了。阿喀琉斯也是狮子，这是唯一让他高兴的事。  
赫菲斯提昂走在他前面，亚历山大快步跟上他，蹭了蹭他的腿，对方笑着弯下腰，把手伸进他脖子上变厚的鬃毛里，身上的香味若隐若现。

 

 

腓力娶了新的妻子，马其顿宫廷一团糟， 他一边安抚咆哮的母亲，一边回避她要他快点生下继承人的要求。在这种时候，他有点想一头扎进藏书室，过几天再出来，随便腓力回心转意，还是把他判定为私生子。赫菲斯提昂的父亲都赶来首都了，不过他好像对这些争端没什么兴趣，把大部分精力花在陪伴儿子上，这也就意味着赫菲斯提昂和他一起的时间更少了，亚历山大去平常他在的地方也越来越难看见他。一天下午，他不管不顾地跑去了阿米托尔府上。  
他没让仆人们看见自己，在赫菲斯提昂可能去的地方转了一遭，最后到了藏书室门口，刚上色不久的走廊上，秋日的阳光橙红滚烫地闪着，隐约能闻见灰尘和果实成熟的味道，他的掌心不知怎的开始出汗，一踏上这里，他就感觉浑身的汗毛竖了起来。“赫菲斯提昂？”他向里问道。  
房间里有轻微的动静，亚历山大推了推门，被什么挡住了，他更加用力地撞了一下，进门时被几根断掉的门栓绊了一跤，他疑惑自己刚刚怎么会有那么大的力气，紧接着，香甜的气味像一堵墙般砸到他脸上，亚历山大不自主地咬紧牙，发出一声嘶吼。  
“你怎么……”  
赫菲斯提昂坐在两排架子中间，割裂的室内光线让他看不分明，但亚历山大还是看清了对方凌乱的衣物和头发，还有蜷起的双腿，他的两条腿全都露了出来，上身的情况也好不了多少，亚历山大盯着他在阳光渲染下蜜色的胸膛，他朋友的身体很结实，但此时此刻看上去像鲜嫩的芽苞。赫菲斯提昂的眼睛受惊般睁大了，接着侧过头去小声地啜泣。  
亚历山大想问他怎么了，想到他身边，想拥抱着他，想轻声叫他的名字，另一方面他感到某种本能在他血管里堆积着，刺痛程度不亚于他第一次转化，如果现在他还是动物的状态，他的身体一定弓起来了，怒吼着，也许会抓破脚下的地板。这一种欲望不比前者强烈，但更有破坏性，赫菲斯提昂是怎么看他的呢？他撞坏他藏身之处的门栓闯了进来，在背光下，他应该是一个带攻击意味的黑影，只有隐隐约约的轮廓。不是这样的，他想，看着我啊，不是这样的。但是血管里奔腾的冲动一齐涌上大脑，让他想要匐到地上，把牙齿刺进任何胆敢看见赫菲斯提昂这副模样的人脖子里。  
他的心脏甚至为此疼了起来。  
“亚历山大。”赫菲斯提昂闭着眼，有些痛苦地呼唤道。  
他想回答:我在这里。但是挤出牙缝的只有威胁般的嘶嘶声。赫菲斯提昂瑟缩了一下，还是转过头来和他对视。  
脆弱，可怜的小东西，这个想法一时占据了他的大脑，就好像赫菲斯提昂此刻需要的一切都压在他身上。亚历山大朝他的好友走去，他看到对方在逃开和迎上来之间挣扎着，最后还是勉强伸展开身体，仿佛竭力使自己不要惧怕。他握住他发抖的膝关节，在对方身旁坐了下来。  
所以这就是赫菲斯提昂的味道，和他平时在对方身上闻到的气味没什么不同，只是更馥郁，也更浓厚。原来是这样，他想，他早就听说omega会分化得晚一些，他没怎么接触过他们，他的双亲都和他是同类，奥林匹娅斯是一条粗壮的花斑蟒。赫菲斯提昂和他彼此试探着，眼神先于接触，就好像他们的第一个吻，那是怎么发生的呢？他模糊地想着，回忆和现实重叠起来，微张的嘴唇和发亮的牙齿，风吹过树叶，另一张面孔温柔地覆上他的。是赫菲斯提昂先吻的他，但此刻他垂下眼睛，等待着亚历山大有所动作。  
他抬起他的手，吻了他的掌心，随后一路舔到指尖，赫菲斯提昂咬住嘴唇呻吟着，凑过去亲吻他，他的舌头滑过自己的手指舔上亚历山大的。亚历山大可能咬了他，这大概能解释他尝到那种辛辣的味道从何而来。他觉得自己长出尾巴来了，或者其他柔韧而条状的东西，被赫菲斯提昂的触碰拨弄着，摆动着，被他的手指轻轻勾起，像一缕头发，但是更加牢固，比重复律动更亲热的本能。他磨蹭着对方的脸颊，拇指分开他的头发向后拨去，赫菲斯提昂已经不再流眼泪了，透过湿透的睫毛诚实而温顺地看着他。  
他朝香味的来源舔了过去，吸吮着，把那一小块皮肤舔得又红又肿。他的确是长出尾巴来了，他用它缠住赫菲斯提昂的大腿，右手扳着另一条腿内侧往外分去，准备压到他身上。  
这时赫菲斯提昂挣动起来。“不行。”亚历山大已经攥住了他身上仅剩那一点湿答答的布料，往外撕扯着，犬齿危险地悬在对方的腺体上，听到这儿，他有些疑惑。他的朋友看上去如此痛苦，如果说有谁能改变这一处境的话，那一定是亚历山大自己了。热度和气味让他思考得更加艰难，像第一次饮没加水的酒，他觉得无论赫菲斯提昂要求他做什么事，他都会为了他去做的，换成其他人也是如此，他将不允许任何人抢占先机，只是目前他没空思考其中的理由。往下探去，体液濡湿的皮肤隐蔽温柔地包裹住他，使他骤然清醒了。  
“我想过和你一起，但不是这样。”赫菲斯提昂在他耳边说，吐气和湿润口腔的声音打在他的耳廓，通往他身体内部的黏膜，幸福就深藏在那里面——如果能变成同一个人就好了。这样子搂抱在坚硬的地面上，他突然怀念起他们还是孩子时一同睡觉的那张床，头靠在一起读的一页飨宴，为什么其他人和这两具改变了的身体要将他们分隔开呢，他靠着赫菲斯提昂的脖子难过地呜咽起来。  
“没事的，没事的，头几次不是很强烈，很快就会过去。”赫菲斯提昂不知是对他还是对自己安慰道，在他嘴上和脸颊落下细密的亲吻，热度逐渐冷却下来了，他靠在赫菲斯提昂的肩头。但在睡意袭来时，他又警惕地睁开眼睛。

 

 

阿米托尔和他的母亲面对面坐着。其他人发现这两个年轻人的时候，赫菲斯提昂已经睡着了，发情的甜味消散得差不多，取而代之的是野兽腥膻的味道。亚历山大用木架搭了一个简易的巢，并怒视闯进来的所有人。房间的主人不想提他们是怎么让他安定下来的，同时他无奈地想到，那一间屋子的书肯定是留不住了。  
对于他们得出的结论，亚历山大张大了嘴。  
“我不可能和赫菲斯提昂结婚。”他说。  
“这不是商量，”奥林匹娅斯说，尽管语调尖锐，但亚历山大觉得她开心极了，“整个佩拉的人都在谈论这件事，你就像头第一次发情的小公牛一样失控。”  
“我没有失控，我也没有伤害他。”  
“我们只能说，你的朋友足够聪明也足够镇定，还足够了解你，在那种情况下也避免了最坏的事情发生。”亚历山大听出她没讲明的话:或者，那真的是最坏的事情吗？  
“我们计划下个月底就举行婚礼，冬天是好时候，这样酒神节前你们就会有孩子。”  
他从座位上跳了起来，冲到他母亲面前。“别责怪我，”奥林匹娅斯说，“要怪就怪你自己。”  
他转向阿米托尔，他朋友的父亲摇了摇头。  
他和赫菲斯提昂从两人还是孩子时就在一起，然后是少年，青年时代的开头，在同一性别的男孩中间度过大部分的岁月，分享幻想和随之而来的亲密，这不应当改变，而且必须继续。他不能想象这之外的任何关系，要同时做父母，做兄弟，做情人，但赫菲斯提昂就是……赫菲斯提昂，这就意味着，不管亚历山大站到哪里，他都应当在他身边凝望他所凝望的地方。  
他的父母互相憎恶，他怎么可能把他的朋友拖进这个牢笼中呢。  
幸好他们没有阻止他见他，亚历山大只剩这一个机会了，他在马厩边找到了对方。这是群鸟飞回的傍晚，一切散播出去的东西都回到巢里，赫菲斯提昂正陪着布塞菲勒斯，在暮色中朝他转过头来。  
他应该怎么说？亚历山大发现自己说不出话来。对不起，因为我差点标记了你，因为我当时感到难过，因为我想要贴近你。越想下去，都是越不应该道歉的理由，想要贴近他，却必须先远离他，这个念头在他脑海中徘徊不去。他强迫它停下来，告诉自己是在修正错误。  
但是他说出口的却不是这样:“我很想你。”  
“我也很想你，”赫菲斯提昂说，“你一定过得很难，这几天，还有之前。”他指的是他父亲的新婚，那时赫菲斯提昂没在他身边。他朝赫菲斯提昂柔软，无奈地笑了一下。  
“母亲让我们这个月就结婚，我没能阻止她，也许我们一起能让她改变主意。这样——”  
话没有说完，赫菲斯提昂走上前拉住了他的手，温暖的身体靠近了他，两人出汗的手臂搂得紧紧的，让他立刻想起藏书室的意外，天啊，他们……对方用一种他从没见过的眼神望着他，渴望的，也许有一些愤怒，像是再也见不到他，因此要把亚历山大的样子牢牢拓印下来。“你有想过我的主意吗？”  
他刚要开口。赫菲斯提昂拿两根手指堵在他嘴唇上。“嘘。”  
“亚历山大，”他说，“那样我也许会和别人结婚。”  
他的脑袋轰隆一下，然后他抓紧了对方。“我们可以去我母亲的国家，”他结结巴巴地说，“不会有任何人逼我们做任何事，也许今天晚上就走，顺利的话，不用多久就能到那里，”他紧张地笑了一下，“我们会比太阳跑得还快，等到有了军队那天，我们就能一起回来。”  
“我以什么身份陪你做这些呢，亚历山大？”  
他怔住了。“你要离开我吗？”  
“永远也不会。”  
“那为什么——”他说，“为什么你听起来这么的——赫菲斯提昂，我要失去你了吗？”  
“要失去我你得先得到我才行。”  
在落日映照下飘动的深色长发仿佛新铜，他的脸颊也是通红的，赫菲斯提昂低下头，咬住抖动的下唇，好像在经历什么痛苦的抉择似的，最后他往后猛地一推，就这样把亚历山大按到最近的柱子上，直直地看着他，双手撑在他耳边。“你还没跟我提三天前的事情，你觉得能敷衍过去吗？”  
亚历山大在他的瞪视下屏住呼吸，他的视线缓慢划过对方的颧骨，鼻尖和嘴角，然后是在余晖亲吻下，抿得紧紧的嘴唇，想起触感和牙齿碰到一起的感受，当时的亲密让他颤抖起来，赫菲斯提昂注意到他的眼神后叹了口气，松下手臂，转而柔软地靠到他身上，亚历山大立刻拥抱住他。  
“你是怎么觉得的呢？”他对亚历山大的脸颊耳语道，“你觉得恶心吗？”  
他们的胯部摩擦在一起，但即使不这样，亚历山大也想不出任何其他的答案。“我觉得那很好。” 他认罪一般说道。  
“朋友间不会做这种事。”  
一瞬间他们成了两个各怀心事的人，但对方的心跳激烈地拥住他。赫菲斯提昂的心脏和他一样不安地砰砰跳动着，要撞破这两个紧贴在一起的胸膛，他身上有亚历山大自己的呼吸，他自己的血管的搏动，亚历山大在他嘴唇上读到自己即将成形的话语，两人心中都在愿望着隐约感觉到而说不出来的另一种东西，*在这时赫菲斯提昂又一次吻了他。“我在知道爱是什么之前就爱着你了。”  
赫菲斯提昂是他各种意义上的第一个。如果亚历山大不爱他，那他也没法爱上其他人了。他带着热情回吻他，这个吻比血液冲上头脑的那次更加迟缓和投入，他卷起对方的舌头，手伸进他头发里轻轻拉扯，让赫菲斯提昂发出细小的呻吟声，唇齿交缠的声音令人愉悦。等到分开的时候，赫菲斯提昂用舌头顶着牙关眨了眨眼，缓慢地从下往上扫视他。  
他把头埋在他脖颈处懊恼地低吼一声。“你都对我做了什么啊。”  
“我也爱你。”赫菲斯提昂说。  
亚历山大抬起他的腿，转身把他按到柱子上，对方大笑着用胳膊搂住他的肩膀，在亚历山大掀开他的衣服开始抚摸时仰头呻吟着，腿在亚历山大腰上夹紧了，过了一会儿又松开。他掌下的皮肤微微颤抖着，香气开始蔓延，某个地方隐蔽地湿润起来。“我们该停了。”  
亚历山大把前额靠到他肩上。“我觉得我忍不到婚礼那天。”

 

 

托勒密和其他醉醺醺的伙伴嘲笑了他。  
“怎么，”他说，“新郎自己不喝酒吗？”  
他的这位朋友是头大象，和亚历山大不同，他的烦恼比起不可控更多来源于体型，他能欣赏音乐，还十分喜欢宴会，即使在变成动物后也能保持这一点，用他自己的话来说，那是种“平静的喜悦”，这也是为什么亚历山大选他做男傧相。此刻他的平静荡然无存。“少喝点，”他说，“别忘了你还得帮我守门。”  
“别忘了你还得当丈夫。”托勒密说，阿米托尔远远地朝他们祝酒，亚历山大回敬了他伴侣的父亲，他自己的父亲没有来——毫不奇怪。宾客都已经喝过一轮了，那是在阿米托尔府上，他们请了最好的乐手，赫菲斯提昂的母亲点燃了上百根火炬，客人鱼贯而出，风笛和七弦琴柔和的声音伴着人们的颂歌传遍了街巷。在这时亚历山大才见到他，赫菲斯提昂和他一样穿了没染色的衣服，头上戴着桂冠，火红的面纱飘落下来，克利奥帕特拉和赫菲斯提昂的妹妹一定在他的头发上下了不少功夫，此刻正欢呼着把他们往马车上推。“让开啦，让开啦，”她们在马车前打头，一边唱道，“黄金一样的王子要过来啦。”  
他和赫菲斯提昂牵手上了马车，克利奥帕特拉见状大笑起来，他知道自己的妹妹不会放过任何拿他取乐的机会。她鞠了一躬，和自己的男伴女伴一起对赫菲斯提昂伸出邀请的手，唱了起来。  
“英俊的青年啊，  
谁见了能不爱他，  
少年和苹果，  
青春和朝露，  
像爱神飞过我身旁，  
你投入情人怀，  
可不要忘了我们。”  
她转向亚历山大，随后是不怀好意的:  
“一位比战神阿瑞斯，  
更高的新郎来了！  
许门，许墨奈俄斯，  
唱起赞歌来吧，  
他高出于，  
众男子之上。”  
大街小巷上，火光摇曳在夜色中，空气是温热的，从闪闪发光的远方涌上脸庞，他和赫菲斯提昂的身体颠簸着靠在一起，面纱把他唇边的笑挡住了，但遮不住那对发亮的眼睛，亚历山大隔着面纱吻了他。年轻男女分成两拨开始对歌，几乎压住七弦琴奏乐的声音，马车在举着火炬跳舞的人群陪同下驶向灯火通明的宫殿。

 

 

“你真的应该喝点酒，对你有好处，”托勒密说，“过会儿你可有不少对手要击败。”  
他指的是，按照习俗，快到半夜时他得把赫菲斯提昂从他的同伴那里“掳走”，年轻人们肯定会大闹一场的。尤其是赫菲斯提昂的妹妹，她看起来为这一刻准备许久，正抓着哥哥的手不放，并把挑战的目光朝亚历山大投来。“你说得对，我是得喝一点。”他接过酒杯。  
赫菲斯提昂坐到他身边。“这次你怎么不急忙把自己灌醉了？”  
“这个嘛，”他说，“因为是我的婚礼？”  
赫菲斯提昂挑了挑眉。  
“好吧，有些男人会这样，我父亲会这样。”他说，“喝得烂醉，砸开卧室的门，把伴侣推到床上，然后一觉醒来什么也不记得，我不想这样。”  
“你不会那样的。”  
“更多是因为，跟杯子里的东西比起来，我更想看着你。”  
赫菲斯提昂双手搭上他肩膀，在他脸颊吻了一下。“他们说婚姻能改变一个人，我在第一天就体会到了，这些话你怎么之前从没说过？”  
“真的吗？”他说，“永远别低估我。”  
这时他发现人群慢慢安静下来了，在等待着什么，还有注视的目光。“到时候了吗？我是不是应该……”  
“嗯哼。”  
他有些尴尬地清了清嗓子。“我应该一跃而起吗？”  
“大概。”  
“你妹妹看上去要冲过来了。”  
“我知道。”  
“别管这些了，”他一边说着站起来，朝对方伸出手，“和我一起？”  
赫菲斯提昂一下跳到他怀里，他抱起他拔腿就跑。赫菲斯提昂的妹妹追了上来，克利奥帕特拉和她尖叫着的伙伴们紧随其后，但亚历山大跑得太快了，为此他觉得人生偶像的称号也可以颁给自己:“捷足的亚历山大”。托勒密早就在房门那里守候着，等到他跑进去，把门砰地关上后，他的朋友立刻拿身体挡住了入口。  
但他显然不擅长应付挑逗，女孩们或者挠他两下，或者试着把他拖走，随后这些快活的年轻人唱起那首取笑的歌:  
“守门人顶呱呱，一双脚长三丈八，五张牛皮拼鞋底，十个鞋匠做成啦！”  
赫菲斯提昂的妹妹在外面咚咚地敲门，有些难过地喊哥哥。  
赫菲斯提昂还没被他放下来，他轻轻叩了叩门，在上面给正在唱的歌打拍，一边用这个调子念女孩的名字，她笑了起来，但还没有要离去的意思，更多她的同伴聚集到门边上——托勒密失职了。亚历山大明白，是时候和在他之前那些新婚之夜的男人一样说那句古老的套话了:回去吧，这里面的姑娘够多了。但赫菲斯提昂不是姑娘。  
他说:“回去吧，这里面阿米托尔家的人够多了。”迎接他的是来自门板里外的一击，赫菲斯提昂往他脑袋上拍了一巴掌然后捏住他的脸，就像他们从前打闹一样，亚历山大随即用额头磕了他一下，嘴巴追逐他的手指，呲着牙作势要咬。  
赫菲斯提昂的身体在他怀里慢慢动着，一只手攀上他弯下来的脖子，指腹拨弄他的嘴唇。“我的小狮子。”  
门外年轻人们唱着最后那支喜歌，逐渐散去了。  
他自己的金发垂下来，被两人的呼气吹拂，刺挠在脸上痒痒的，他摆了摆头，赫菲斯提昂笑了，他自己也弯起嘴角。“接下来我要……”  
“操我。”  
他的声音沉了沉。“我以前不知道你会这么直接。”  
“因为没必要再遮遮掩掩了。”亚历山大抱着他往床边走去，猩红的帐上装饰了浆果和一些谷物的穗，赫菲斯提昂滑进床里，把亚历山大也拉了进来，房间内只有床头一盏油灯亮着，在昏暗的投影下，亚历山大撑在他身体上方看着他，面纱还没有被摘掉，和微卷的头发一起铺散在枕上，他掀起一角揭开，赫菲斯提昂的脸露了出来，对他眨了眨眼睛。  
他没急着吻他，为过会要发生的事鼓动着——“你要去哪儿？童贞岁月”——喜歌里这样唱，某种转瞬即逝的东西。然后沉浸在猎食者和猎物间的微妙气氛里，但这也并不是说，亚历山大居于掌控的位置，因为归根结底，是赫菲斯提昂允许他这么做的，允许他为了他们共同的欢乐使用两人的身体。下了床后，两人还要面对同样的忧虑，同样的甜美和痛楚，同样需要在这世界上找到自己的位置。他的思绪有一瞬间飘到了继承的事情上，奥林匹娅斯是对的，这确实是好的时节，他需要赫菲斯提昂在身边。他自己的信息素发出来了，有点像血液的味道，扩散着，也刺激他自己的鼻腔，和赫菲斯提昂的混杂在一起，有那么点催情的意思。如果说宴会搅乱了他的头脑的话，现在他完全认真起来了。  
他拨开赫菲斯提昂的头发，在他颈侧的腺体咬了下去。  
于是就这样了，赫菲斯提昂的腿在他腰上，他的阴茎在赫菲斯提昂里面。亚历山大对于omega是什么样子有了一个比较完整的认知，或者说他以前基本不清楚，这事比他想象中进行得快。刚开始准备进去的时候，没怎么扩张赫菲斯提昂就湿得一塌糊涂，腺液从洞里淌上他的手指头，他勾了勾指节，对方的腰就弹了起来，之后再也没贴回床上。赫菲斯提昂好像也为自己的身体奇怪一样，他才分化没多久，还没来得及了解自己，主动权就到亚历山大那儿了，所以从一开始，他一直处于那种比较失控的状态，对自己流了那么多水显得比亚历山大还难耐，被咬了腺体也只是闷哼两下。他的眼神有点慌乱，好像快感是新近钻到他身体里的一个异物，还没很好地融合，他也没办法放下抵抗，只是任由亚历山大的手指在他湿软的洞穴里搅动着。增加到三根手指的时候亚历山大觉得差不多了，况且赫菲斯提昂一直在催促他快点进去，可能想用一种失控代替另一种，用一个异物代替另一个，殊不知自己已经在哭出来的边缘了。亚历山大看到眼泪在他眼角边聚集着，他需要亚历山大尽快进去成结。他本来想慢慢来，现在看是不可能了。  
他问:“你准备好了吗？”赫菲斯提昂闭着眼睛点了点头，声音很小地说了句快点。  
他把手指抽出来，用沾着的黏液在自己的阴茎上撸动几下，然后对准了那个洞，赫菲斯提昂幅度很大地瑟缩了一下，在头部顶入时抓紧了枕头，悬空了的腰颤抖着，那声尖叫终于被逼出来了，但还是顺从着，把腿分得更开，让亚历山大可以顺畅地推到底。等到他们胯部的皮肤接触的时候，赫菲斯提昂射了出来，精液喷洒到亚历山大和他自己的腹股沟上，叫的那一声完全能称作啜泣了。亚历山大的手撑在他脸两旁，赫菲斯提昂抓着他的手臂，脸靠在那儿无声地嗫嚅着什么。  
“我在这里。”这次他说出来了。  
他在亚历山大身下抬起身子，往上寻找他的嘴唇。亚历山大又吻了他，这次他在对方口腔里尝出点不一样的味道，他的气味也变柔和了，还是很甜，但不像一开始那样信息素直接窜出来，身体也基本放松下去，只有腰还在打颤。亚历山大把他的腿抬到自己肩上，在他腰下垫了个枕头。赫菲斯提昂往下看着他插进自己体内的阴茎，看上去还是有点困惑，他摸了摸他们相连的部分，用手指挤压被撑开的穴口，还试着活动了下括约肌，这让亚历山大猛地又把他按回床上。  
赫菲斯提昂不知是痛苦还是快乐地喊了一下，然后他的呻吟变得大声起来，亚历山大很快找到那个让他发抖的点，几次朝那里撞去后，赫菲斯提昂开始配合他，好像终于和自己的身体达成和解了。他也能好好地沉浸在腰身的律动里，温柔的人体包裹住他，随着抽送，更多的液体涌出来，像湿热的蛹绽开，这种感觉让他没多久就高潮了。  
他感觉自己射得眼前发白，他趴到赫菲斯提昂身上，他们的胸膛和肚子贴到一起，皮肤被汗水打湿后有点凉，但总体是火热的，他的结还埋在赫菲斯提昂里头。他没注意动了一下，对方发出呼痛声，亚历山大赶紧钉在原处。  
他用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的。“你感觉怎么样？”  
赫菲斯提昂的身体在他下面微微起伏着。“很胀。”  
“这真是，”他说，“哇哦。”  
“所以你感觉很好吗？”赫菲斯提昂说，他整个人懒洋洋的，看上去连一根手指也不想动。“我也感觉很好。”  
“我们做得不错。”他说。赫菲斯提昂把眼睛睁开了，带着笑看他。“你开始自吹自擂了，”他说，“是谁上次连我衣服都没扒掉就哭鼻子的？”  
“那是意外事件，你现在改观了吗？”亚历山大伸手捏住他翘起的乳头，那两点在他的揉捏下又硬了起来，暗红的，有一点汗液的水光。赫菲斯提昂放松地叹息，用脚去够他的小腿，这样玩了一会后他很不满地说:“为什么它还没消掉？”  
其实他的结已经开始变小了，亚历山大试着往外抽动，一股精液和腺液的混合物流了出来，在赫菲斯提昂大腿根粘稠地淌着，粘连在红肿的穴口。他为这景象倒吸一口气，然后又把自己的阴茎推了回去，赫菲斯提昂仰头呻吟着，完全沉浸在情欲里，这次他把亚历山大按倒了，跨坐在他身上骑着他。第二次成结的时候，他发现它比上一次大了一些。  
那也就意味着更难消退，他保持这个姿势把赫菲斯提昂抱起来去洗澡，走路时他的阴茎在洞穴里面轻微拖拽，并不疼痛，反而有种滑腻腻的快感，这让他想到，赫菲斯提昂已经完全被操开了，但目前他们还没完成标记。他们面对面坐在浴桶里，下身还是相连的，腿叠着腿靠在一起，皮肤因为汗水和蒸汽闪着肉色的光。赫菲斯提昂的腰被他握出一点淤青，他的手掌在那里揉着，一边舔吻他的腺体。这种狭小的空间让他属于动物的那部分本能感到安全，比起性爱来更想要皮肤接触。他们的头发都滴着水，垂着，头靠在对方的肩膀上，像傍晚巢中的鸟。亚历山大发现赫菲斯提昂肉眼可见地变得不安起来。  
他在对方嘴唇上蹭了蹭。“怎么了？”  
“里面，”他哆嗦着，“我不知道，感觉很奇怪，是水进去了还是……我想它可能张开了。”  
生殖腔可能张开了。他们都知道这意味着什么，赫菲斯提昂的身体准备好被标记了。亚历山大扶着他在浴桶里起身，结完全消退的阴茎从赫菲斯提昂的身体里顺畅地滑了出来，带出一小股被水稀释的精液，赫菲斯提昂膝盖打颤，差点跪下。亚历山大把他抱到床上去，猩红的织物上立刻晕染开一圈水痕，灯油差不多烧尽了。赫菲斯提昂侧躺在床上缓慢地喘息着，双手覆在自己小腹上，为那里发生的变化皱起眉头，发出啜泣一样的鼻音，大腿轻微发抖。好像要把不适和空虚感挤没一样，他蜷起身子，但这样就把后穴更多地暴露到亚历山大眼下。被他的结拉扯过的洞口微微张开，水浸泡之后洁净通红，亚历山大舔了上去，舌头刮过边缘的褶皱，赫菲斯提昂夹起腿，双手抓住亚历山大脑后的头发，脚在他身边踢蹬了几下，但是连抓紧他头发的力气都没有了。  
亚历山大向上去查看他。“感觉承受不住了吗？”  
赫菲斯提昂的话断断续续，几乎是气音。“我从来没这样过。我，怎么说，”他把头埋进床单里，看上去很快就要喘不过气来了，亚历山大扶住他的脸，赫菲斯提昂靠着他的手一动一动地，轻轻吻他的掌心，然后央求地看着他，眼眶红了起来，“它是一波一波的。”  
亚历山大俯下身，拨开他还在滴水的头发，好让他们能直视彼此的眼睛，赫菲斯提昂为他的每一个动作颤抖着，不由自主地靠向他的触碰。“我会标记你。”他说。  
“我知道，”赫菲斯提昂说，“想过很久了。”  
亚历山大先给他们弄了点水喝，帐子上挂着一串葡萄，最后在两人的嘴唇间揉成汁水吃掉了，做完这些他把赫菲斯提昂翻过来。赫菲斯提昂有了一点力气，顺着他的动作跪趴下去，一只手抓在床杆上，头发在昏暗的灯下几乎是黑色的，打着卷，丝丝绕绕地缠在后背和肩膀上。亚历山大着迷地看着他，叉开五指把他的头发往上捋着，露出发根和脖颈交接处肿胀的腺体，他把鼻子贴在那里闻了一会儿，想记住被他的味道改变前的味道，然后把他的两只手合到一起，扣在自己手里，赫菲斯提昂好好地被他困住了。  
他说:“我爱你。”  
“我也……啊！”  
他没受阻碍地插到底，已经准备好的生殖腔入口彻底打开了，完完全全地接纳了他。赫菲斯提昂甚至没能发出喊声，膝盖彻底撑不住了，身体不自主地往前逃开，亚历山大箍住他的腰腹，把他拉了回来。他的手放在omega已经微微凸起的下腹，用手指在那里抚摸着，没放缓冲撞的力道。每进去一次都带出更多的水来，他自己的气味也变得更浓重了。一开始的不适过去后，赫菲斯提昂的声调甜腻起来，亚历山大的信息素开始发挥作用，为标记做着准备。  
赫菲斯提昂的身体随他的撞击晃动着，慢慢地腰沉了下去，而臀部送得更高，肉体拍击的声音和喘息混杂在一起，墙上映出两个人律动的影子。他感到生殖腔慢慢把他吃得更深，亚历山大咬住牙:他快到了，结开始刮擦柔软的内壁。在最后一刻到来前他咬破了赫菲斯提昂的脖子，信息素注入进去，他的阴茎又往里送了几下，结张开了，和精液一起撑满了omega最隐蔽的地方。  
他保持这个姿势让两人躺下，没过一会儿他们都睡着了。  
在半夜的时候他醒过来，口渴得厉害，赫菲斯提昂依旧睡着，背对着他，头发和亚历山大的缠在一起。他的阴茎还留在对方身体里面，他动了动，结消退得差不多了，尽管退出去的时候很小心，穴口还是被扯了几下，赫菲斯提昂在睡眠中动了动，但没有醒来。他下床去找水，忘记之前的杯子还放在床脚边了，它一下子骨碌碌地滚到墙边。  
赫菲斯提昂朝他这边转过身，不情愿地睁开眼睛。“别再搭巢了。”  
他们一齐笑了起来。他看着赫菲斯提昂身旁自己压出的凹陷，想着那里有多么温暖。亚历山大想在他身边睡着，想在那里醒来。他们的味道都变化了，和谐地相融到一起，连结的感觉像冬天的太阳晒到他的毛上那样好，让他在昏昏欲睡中伸展开脚趾。他下去喝了杯水，回来的时候赫菲斯提昂又睡着了，这次他把被子好好盖到了身上，在亚历山大的枕头边留了一个角，他站在那里看了一会儿，然后自己也钻了进去。

 

TBC？


End file.
